


Hymn to the Future Past

by mydearconfidant



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Violence, Poetry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: We sing, in honor of the brave (the scared) children that time forgot.(poems for FE:A second gen)





	1. Chapter 1

Ruined young things, whose legs have further to run and endless blood to spill

The tired, the weary, the aged youth

The refusal to die

Prematurity, the burning of the bloodlines

(Of swords and dragons and honor)

There is no glory in combat. There is only screaming and chaos and the hounding at your heels and the desperation and the death and the scars that never fade and the falling of the sky

Rotting wings, dire breath, a legacy to live up to

Forsaken by our forefathers

Fiat lux, slayer of the fell beast

She who brings the children into the light


	2. Go Down Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are not pawns of a scripted fate"/ (Our future is yet to be written.)

Came to life  
With the breath of a dying world  
My inheritance: a kingdom of ash, a crown of sorrow

Suffering, my only teacher  
Every lesson  
Was without second chances

We do not go quietly  
Into the night

We are the last generation and our future was not  
Decided before us

If we cannot outrun death  
We will beat it bloody before it takes us for good


End file.
